


Ol' Red

by The_Girl_Who_Exists



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Based on a Blake Shelton Song, Gen, Song: Ol' Red (Blake Shelton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Exists/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Exists
Summary: This is my take on the Blake Shelton song Ol' Red with a Ninjago spin on it.  After Kai caught his wife, Skylor, with another man and it cost him a 99 on Lloyd's prison farm, he now does whatever it takes to escape the prison farm.
Kudos: 3





	Ol' Red

Kai had returned home from a long day of work, expecting to be greeted by his wife, Skylor, unfortunately, he was greeted by her unfaithfulness. 

Well, he caught her with another man and ever so stealthily, he used his powers and set his house on fire, leaving the master of Ember and that stranger behind in the flames.

Before Kai knew it, he was behind bars on a prison farm, he'll be there for a 99 for that's what his actions cost him. Kai knew that Loki or as the warden, Lloyd, refers to him as, Ol' Red, would find him rather quickly if he ever dared to escape.

After two long years, Kai had finally made the warden his friend and so Lloyd had sentenced him to a life of ease, taking care of Loki.

Now, Loki was the damndest dog that Kai has ever seen, he's got a nose that can smell a two day trail, the canine's a four legged tracking machine. One can consider themself mighty lucky to get past the wolves and quicksand beds, but all the years that Kai has been at the prison farm, nobody has gotten past Loki.

"Why are you even referred to as Ol' Red? You're brown." Kai told the canine, petting it behind its ears before feeding him.

Loki is a Pointerdor, a Chocolate Lab mixed with a brown German Shorthaired Pointer and thus Loki being part Retriever made it difficult for prisoners to escape.

After a long day of feeding the horses and working in the fields, it was finally nightfall and the prisoners had to return to their cells, Lloyd had walked in for extra support.

"Come on somebody, why don't you run? Loki's itching to have a little fun." Lloyd taunted.

"Uh sir, we've got a runaway." A cop informed Lloyd.

Lloyd smirked, "Get my lantern and get my gun, Loki will have a treat when the morning comes."

"Yes, sir." Another cop told him.

Myranda walked in, having heard the news and went to saddle up her horse.

Kai, however, was sitting in his cell, writing a letter.

Hey Jay, lil' sis, I need your help, can you send in a female hound dog and pen her up in the Forest of Tranquility? I'm planning my escape.

News spread fast and soon enough the whole place found out that the escaped prisoner had died after Loki found him.

"I heard that the warden's wife killed him, something to do with an old debt." A prisoner told Kai.

"Ain't nothing to be surprised about, that girl's got dedication and that prisoner was a fraud, never took responsibility for his dogs' actions, she wanted to get back at him, she made it so subtly, even making his own dogs attack him to mock him for what he told her mother." Kai explained.

"Mock him? What did he tell her mother?" The prisoner asked.

"Something about how dogs don't attack people, boy, the tables have turned on him, I say, he deserved what he got." Kai shrugged.

Kai got up, paid off the guard and slipped out his letter to his sister and her husband up in Ignacia.

Jay smiled, "Nya, Kai has written, says he wants us to bring in a female hound." 

Nya smiled.

They brought down a Bluetick Coonhound, she was pretty as she can be. Jay and Nya pen her up in the swamplands of the Forest of Tranquility about a mile south of Ninjago City.

As night fell, Kai took Loki for his evening run, he just dropped him off and waited.

As evenings went on, Loki was used to seeing his lady every night and so Kai kept him away for three or four days and waited until the time got right.

Well soon enough, he made his run with the evening sun and he smiled when he heard they turned Loki out, because he was headed north to Ignacia and Loki was headed south.

Loki had stopped and was now greeting his lady, the cops lowered their guns and turned to Lloyd who looked shocked and confused.

"Well at least we'll have some more tracking dogs to train." Myranda shrugged, hugging her beloved husband.

As for Kai, well as the morning sun rose into the horizon, he was greeted by Nya and Jay as they let him stay with them, who knows maybe Lloyd will find him, maybe he won't.

For all it's worth, love got Kai in and love got him out.


End file.
